


Breaking and entering

by Gwynzireael



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THEY'RE DORKS, and entering, but like, i love them, i tried to balance it out, it's both, it's funny I promise, literally breaking in, mwahahaha, smutty fluff, whatever works lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/pseuds/Gwynzireael
Summary: “Come on, Pumpkin, just say it. It’s only you and me here, and I can make it happen.” She encouraged and smooched Kim’s nose. This helped, because the redhead opened her mouth.“Please go lower.”
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	Breaking and entering

**Author's Note:**

> It's more or less said in the fic itself, but I'll toss it in the note as well.  
> Kim is 20 in this work, she has her own place and she's in college. 
> 
> Many thanks to show_me_kindness_beauty_truth for the best title this thing could have.

“It sure is hot today…” Kim sighed, climbing on her bed to open the window behind it. She then flopped on the bed, wiggled a bit to reach the remote, and played a movie on her new TV, that had netflix. She was really happy about that, finally watching movies did not include a bunch of wires and connecting TV to her computer. She was also really happy that she moved out of her parents’ place, but she was an adult now, after all, she could use a place of her own. 

Kim sat up, when she heard the film actually started and she didn’t hear the very faint rustling behind her. She did, however, feel an arm that suddenly appeared around her neck and started choking her. She grabbed the arm on an impulse, but was too slow. 

“It would be _so_ easy to kill you now, Princess.” She heard a growl, close to her ear. 

“But where is the fun in that, Shego?” Kim panted, because the grip was rather tight and it was getting hard to breathe. 

She could feel Shego loosening her grasp after a couple seconds and chuckled. 

“So what are you doing here, Shego? Came to check up on me? Make sure I’m doing fine on my own?” 

“Lose the snark, Pumpkin, before I actually strangle you.” Ink-haired woman hissed, but Kim just shook her head. 

“Come on, you wouldn’t.” She giggled. “You enjoy our fights.”

Shego started wondering before sighing and nodding a little absentmindedly and dropping her gaze to Kim’s clothes. She wasn’t surprised at the pink top that showed Kim’s belly - after all Kim wore that kind of top on her missions for a few years. She wasn’t also surprised at the powder blue shorts. She was, however, surprised at the white thigh-high socks Kim was wearing. 

“You can stop holding me now, Shego.” Kim spoke up after a moment, and she could feel the confusion she’s caused. 

Shego wanted to just laugh at that, at first, when her confusion passed, but after considering her options for a few seconds, she decided to let go and sit by Kim instead. A new idea started forming in her mind, as she kept glancing at Kim’s thigh-highs. 

“What are you watching there, Kimmie?” She asked, mildly interested, as there was some fight on the screen, and that’s always somewhat amusing to watch. 

“ _We’re the Millers_ , why? Would you like to join?” Kim smirked. “It’s a comedy and a family one, I don’t think you’re gonna like it, to be fair.” 

“Hell, why not, Princess.” Shego just shrugged and shifted to get more comfortable. “I’ll try, not like I have anything better to do right now.” 

Kim just nodded with a smile and got up. “Are you hungry?” 

“Hm? Nah, I’ll be eating out later.” Shego chuckled at the innuendo, that probably missed ever so innocent Kimmie. 

And the _ever so innocent_ Kimmie went to the kitchen. She got back after a couple minutes, holding 2 glasses with a liquid of reddish tint. She put them both on her nightstand. 

“It’s a raspberry syrup with water.” The redhead explained. “Use whichever glass you want.” 

She left one more time, but got back right away, this time with a plate with a couple sandwiches. She sat on the floor and started munching, and after she was done, she took the plate back to the kitchen. Shego could hear water running and just shook her head - was Kimmie _really_ cleaning it right away? _Really?_

When Kim has gotten comfortable on the bed again, Shego decided to wait until she relaxes and lets her guard down, but after doing so for what seemed like an eternity, with Kim not changing anything in her behavior, she realized Kim probably is relaxed and not expecting anything to happen right now. 

Shego breathed deep in and out slowly, to get rid of any breath-shaking and bounced on Kim, tackling her on her side. She turned the redhead a little, so she was on her back, and sat on her hips, so Kim wasn’t able to use her legs to get the ink-haired woman off of her. Not that she tried, Shego was very surprised to not see any struggle. She decided to grab Kimmie’s wrists and put her hands above her head, and then looked down at her captive, to savor the view. 

“Shego, if you wanted to lay down, you could have just done that.” Kim grinned. 

“Oh Pumpkin, if I wanted to lay down, I would do just that.” Shego smirked. “Now, what should I do with you…” 

“Might I suggest letting go of my hands?” Kim queried calmly. 

“You may, but that’s not gonna happen.” Ink-haired woman started looking around and sighed in despair. Kim used that moment to try and grab Shego between her legs and toss her off, but that didn’t work, she couldn’t reach well enough. 

That gave Shego an idea, though, and she grabbed the leg with one hand - second still pinning Kimmie’s arms - and just took the sock off, quickly. She used it to tie the redhead’s hands above her head, and then got the second sock, to tie Kim to the bedpost. “If you don’t want to rip them, you might want to cease and desist any hand-movement.” She chuckled. Now that Kimmie was relatively helpless - it was _Kimmie_ , after all, she _always_ could find _something_ to use for her advantage - Shego just sat up, straightening her back and looked down at her captive. 

“Not gonna scream for help, Kimmie?” She chuckled, bending down a little, again, to face the redhead. 

“Have I ever?” Kim just smiled, and Shego sighed.

“Point taken. Now…” She lingered above Kim’s face for a while, before moving close, as if to kiss Kim, but she moved at the last split second and her lips met Kim’s neck, instead. She started kissing it gently, checking reactions and stealing glances at Kim’s face. 

Kim closed her eyes at one point, but Shego wasn’t sure if it was because she was just trying to wait it out or if she actually liked it. She decided to kiss every bit of Kim’s neck, on all sides, to see what happens, and that’s what she started doing. She also slid her hands under Kim’s back and touching Kimmie - outside of fighting - felt so good. 

She really wanted to just drop down and do what she said earlier, but she wasn’t just some random perv, and she wanted Kimmie to enjoy it as much as she would. Instead of doing that one thing, she really desired right now, she decided to make sure Kimmie is having fun and enjoys what’s happening and going to happen, and- 

Shego stopped her train of thought upon stealing a glance at Kim’s face. The redhead was gently biting her lip, and Shego nodded to herself. She took this as a sign that Kimmie indeed _is_ enjoying this, so she slowly slid her top up and started kissing between Kim’s breasts. 

She started trailing a little left, until she got to the nipple, which she also kissed and then started gently sucking, while moving her hands on Kim’s sides and caressing along them. 

When she heard a very soft, barely audible gasp, she chuckled and slid Kimmie’s shirt all the way up, to where her hands were tied. Then she started nibbling on Kim’s ear, who was not expecting this and gasped, this time louder. She could also feel Kim’s back arch a little, which made her smirk. She licked the ear and breathed on it, getting another soft gasp. 

“Aw, enjoying yourself there, Kimmie?” She teased, and got a glare in return, but she pressed her lips to Kim’s hard, before the redhead could say anything. 

She didn’t really expect Kim to reciprocate, but she did and they spent the next few minutes just kissing passionately, while she was also caressing Kim’s side. 

They broke it finally, though, and when they did, Kim started teasing. “So are you all talk, or can you actually use that mouth of yours?” She giggled and Shego squinted. 

“If it wasn’t for me really wanting to go on, I would leave you like this right now, Princess.” She growled in Kim’s ear, but started kissing Kim’s neck again. “And you better use that voice for something else than sass.” She added between the kisses and then smooched Kim’s lips, before sliding down to get back to Kim’s boobs. 

She made sure to kiss all around the one that got no attention last time and then proceeded to play with the nipple, until she eventually got bored and started trailing down Kim’s belly. 

She left a bunch of kisses around the belly button and went lower, until she reached Kimmie’s clothes. She slid her index fingers under the shorts and started taking them off, slowly, while also marvelling at the view that Kim’s thighs were. 

After throwing the shorts away, she glanced at Kimmie’s hips and chuckled, upon noticing that ever so innocent Kim Possible is wearing somewhat lacey thongs. 

“Kimmie, I would never expect you to wear this kind of underwear.” She purred, bending back down, and leaving a trail of kisses, just above the panty line. 

“Guess you need to check more often.” Kim teased, looking down with a smirk. 

“Don’t play with fire, Princess.” Shego chuckled and proceeded to kiss Kimmie’s thigh, down to her knee and then switched the leg, to kiss back up to Kimmie’s hip. 

She heard the redhead panting, which made her feel somewhat accomplished., and maybe a little proud. She could hear rustling and she noticed Kim wiggling her hands, as if trying to get them free, so she grazed her teeth on Kimmie’s hip, gently, as a punishment, getting a soft moan in return. She started going up, slowly, and Kim whined at loss, but Shego kept going up, while leaving a wet trail on Kim’s belly, between her breasts, on her collar and neck, up to her ear, where she stopped briefly, to nibble on and listen to all the quiet moans and pants Kimmie was letting out, as well as chuckle at the writhing she was doing. 

She finally nibbled on Kim’s ear a couple times and then breathed on it, getting a gasp, but before she could do anything more, Kim spoke up. 

“I- I don’t see how it’s fair.” The redhead pouted. “You’re still fully clothed.” 

Shego could never resist the puppy dog pout, so she just pecked her lips, got up and off the bed, and made a show of unzipping and taking off her catsuit, revealing matching black, lacey thongs and bra. She heard a giggle as she was dropping the clothing on the floor, and looked at Kim questioningly. 

“I was certain they’d be green.” Kim laughed out loud, getting an unamused glare in return. 

“Not this time, Pumpkin. Disappointed?” Shego slid one bra strap off her arm, teasingly, walking over to bed again. 

“No, not really.” Kim shook her head and smiled earnestly. “You look stunning in these.” 

Shego stood there for a couple seconds, baffled, not sure what to do now, even, but she recovered relatively fast - even though she could hear Kimmie laughing at her - and sat on Kim’s hips again. 

“Now we’re dressed equally.” She said, finally, taking off her bra and tossing it away. She bent to kiss Kim right away and could feel Kim arching, but she wasn’t sure if it was the pleasure or if Kimmie was planning something, so she grabbed her waist and held it for a while, appreciating the curves. She then broke the kiss and sat up, to look at her captive from above and marvel at the view of the almost naked and willing redhead. 

“Now what would Kimmie want…” She purred, hoping to hear Kim say something dirty. 

“I want you to touch me.” Kim said and nibbled her lip. 

“Where?” Shego encouraged, looking her in the eyes. 

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated, and Shego was ready to ask again, but just as she was about to, Kim averted her gaze and spoke up. 

“My breasts, please.” 

Shego could see the redhead’s cheeks getting more red with each second, so she nodded and bent to kiss her again, while her hands made their way up to Kimmie’s boobs. 

She fondled them for a couple minutes, and at one point broke the kiss, to find Kimmie’s nipple with her mouth and suck on it, as she did sometime earlier. 

She heard Kimmie moan, so she kept doing that, while her free hand slid to Kimmie’s hip and grabbed it. She could feel Kimmie lift her hips, but she pushed them down and pulled from the kiss.  
“Where now?” 

Kim shifted her shoulders to get more comfortable and mumbled, still looking away. “My waist… please.” 

Shego smiled and started kissing down Kim’s neck, between her breasts and down to her belly. She started kissing it all over, leaving no bit of skin untouched, getting a lot of pants and a couple gasps in response. When she decided she’s happy with it, she glanced up at Kimmie. 

“And now, Princess?” She asked, rubbing Kim’s belly with her nose briefly, before looking at her face again. She could see Kim was blushing madly, and she found that adorable. She pulled up and cupped Kimmie’s face. 

“Come on, Pumpkin, just say it. It’s only you and me here, and I can make it happen.” She encouraged and smooched Kim’s nose. This helped, because the redhead opened her mouth. 

“Please go lower.” Kim whispered, and Shego kissed her briefly, before getting to her neck. She stayed there for a couple seconds, and then started licking down Kim’s body, until she got to the panty line again. She kissed the very center of the fabric-clab body and bit the underwear to take it off Kimmie with her teeth, making Kim giggle. 

“Right. I could’ve guessed…” She murmured, gazing at the point of interest. Of course a cheerleader would shave, even if it’s The Kim Possible. 

“What was that?” Kim asked, curious. 

“Did you shave tonight, Kimmie?” Shego raised an eyebrow, glancing down at a bunch of pretty visible and obviously fresh cuts. 

“Yeah…” Kim averted her gaze. “It usually looks better, though…” She bit her lip, unsure what would happen. Was that a deal breaker? Was there even a deal? 

But Shego, without a word, started kissing all of the cuts she could see, making Kim beam with a smile. 

“Can you untie me, please?” She asked out of the sudden, making Shego squint and look at her. But after considering it for a couple seconds, Shego pulled up and untied Kim’s hands, and tossed the shirt - that was still stuck on Kim’s wrists - on the floor. 

Kim used her new freedom to put her arms around Shego’s neck as soon as she could, and pulled her in for a kiss. Shego hovered over her, kissing her back, until Kimmie let her go, which took pretty few minutes. She got a little restless waiting, so she slipped one of her hands down and started caressing Kim’s pussy, which got her a gasp, from the unsuspecting redhead. 

She chuckled and started playing gently with the clit, eliciting a moan, and just as she was about to slip her finger in, Kim broke the kiss. 

“Shego, I-” She stuttered, but Shego nodded and smooched her lips. 

“I’ll be gentle. Let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable, Princess.” She left a peck on Kimmie’s forehead and slid back down to her hips. 

Kim took a deep breath. She was scared, after all Shego was not known around as a paragon of anything and liked inflicting pain on others. What if she was doing this all just so she could strike Kim when she’s truly defenseless? What if Shego wants to make her fall in love, just so she could play with her in more ways than one? 

She realized she’s simply terrified of everything that could happen either right now or tomorrow or in a week’s time, but before she could think of what to do, she felt something warm and wet on her clit and gasped, caught off guard. That was when she forgot about anything she was afraid of just a moment ago, and just let herself lose in the sensation, letting out a moan, when she felt Shego sucking on her clit. 

Shego, satisfied with the response, started caressing Kimmie’s inner thighs and Kim gripped the sheets, not really knowing what else she could do with her hands. 

Her mind went blank and she got so into this, that she was really puzzled, when Shego ceased any mouth activity, to get Kim’s legs on her back. Kim helped her with the new position, hoping that would bring back the tongue, but she wasn’t expecting it to slide in her pussy right away, so she just gasped and bit her lip. 

“So easily distracted, aren’t you, Pumpkin?” Shego parted just to say that and slipped her tongue right back where it was, earning a loud moan. She could feel Kimmie arching her back, as she circled around her walls for a couple minutes, earning a few gasps and moans, before she decided to pull out to steal a glance at Kimmie’s face.

Kim whined in protest, grimacing, but Shego just laughed that off. 

“Oh, having fun, Kimmie?” She teased and nibbled Kim’s inner thigh. “Do you want me to continue?” 

Kim really wanted to think about it, hold the suspense, make it seem as if she wasn’t that interested, but she also knew it was futile, so she just nodded and put her hands over her growing blush again. “Y-yes, please.” 

“So polite…” Shego sighed and kissed her inner thigh. “I will get a cuss out of that mouth of yours tonight, or I will pass out trying.” She smirked and attacked Kim’s clit with her tongue again. 

Even if Kim wanted to say something, it got lost in the moan she let out, and a couple more of those, as Shego started sucking on her clit. 

Shego eventually decided now might be as good of a time as any, and slipped her finger in, wary of any sign that Kimmie may not like it, but there was none, so she started wiggling it around and pressing random points inside Kim. She got soft moans for each press, but she was waiting for the one that would make it obvious that she'd found the sweet spot. 

She kept doing that steadily, until she heard a moan louder than any other. She smirked and started thinking about teasing Kimmie a bit, but she realized it might not be the best time, and with any luck, she’d have plenty of opportunities to do so later. So instead of prolonging Kimmie’s first orgasm - at least frst one caused by another person - she started moving her finger faster, until she felt the muscles tighten around her and heard Kim gasping loudly. She’d gotten a little concerned, when all she heard after that was silence, but as she felt the muscles relaxing, Kim also started breathing again - more like panting, really - and Shego started kissing Kim’s thighs, relieved. 

“Shego?” Kim said softly, when her breath calmed down, and got a questioning look in response. “Please take off your panties.” She bit her lip, visibly flustered. Shego chuckled. 

“Not before I get you to swear, Princess.” She laid her head on Kimmie’s hip. 

“I swear, that you will hear one, someday.” Kim giggled and Shego deadpanned her. This got her another laugh, but she was not amused. 

Shego slid Kim’s legs off her back and pulled up to face the redhead. She stared her down for a couple seconds, but after realizing she just can’t intimidate her now, she kissed her briefly. 

“I said I will get a cuss out of you or pass out trying and that’s exactly what’s going to happen tonight, Kimmie.” She growled in Kim’s ear, but much to her surprise, Kim smirked. 

“But if you pass out, you won’t even know what unspeakable things I would be doing to you!” The redhead teased, putting her hands on Shego’s hips. 

Shego’s gotten very confused for a moment, but she just shook her head and chuckled. 

“Face it, Pumpkin, you wouldn’t do anything, because you’re you.” She smooched Kim’s nose as if to show dominance. 

“I could…” Kim let out an overly dramatic gasp. “Cuddle you, and you wouldn’t even know!” 

Shego’s jaw dropped, Kimmie really got her here. 

“Feeling daring tonight, aren’t we, Princess?” She spoke up after a couple seconds. “Alright, I’ll bite. What would I get, if I took off my panties now?” 

“An orgasm in return, maybe?” Kim smirked. “And who knows? Maybe your body is going to look so gorgeous that it’s gonna make me say something like _oh damn_ or _shiiiiit_.” She teased, caressing Shego’s hips, and Shego snorted. 

“You do have a way with words, Kimmie.” Shego purred and rolled off Kim to lay next to her. She slid her panties from her hips and lifted her legs to take them off completely. She then tossed them somewhere on the floor, but before she could do anything more, Kim climbed on her chest and started kissing her neck. 

Shego suppressed the reflex of tackling Kim back, and instead she just let Kimmie do what she wanted. Kim, feeling Shego relaxing, buried her face in Shego’s neck. 

“Aren’t you being cute right now, Princess…” Shego put her arms around Kimmie, which made the redhead giggle. 

“Well, aren’t you being nice right now, Shego.” Kim replied, and it made Shego squint. Kimmie does have a point. 

“ _Something_ had to work to let me get in your pants.” She rebutted and that made Kim laugh. 

“As if you didn’t just break in here and start teasing me first.” Kim lifted her head to look her captor in the eye. 

“Aren’t you being a smartass right now?” Shego purred with a chuckle. Kim giggled and kissed her, and they were just making out for a couple minutes, until the redhead broke the kiss and sat up, getting out of Shego’s arms and straddling her hips. 

“How do you want me, Princess?” Shego asked, putting her hands on Kimmie’s thighs. 

“Exactly as you are.” Kim replied playfully and Shego raised an eyebrow.

“Does that have a deeper meaning or do you just want me to stay still right now?” She squinted. 

“I wonder?” Kim just shrugged it off, so Shego bent her legs, pushed Kimmie back down and put her arms around her again. 

“Don’t you _I wonder_ me, Pumpkin. Spill it.” 

Kim hesitated for a moment. 

“I- I wouldn’t mind if you dropped by sometimes.” She mumbled in Shego’s neck and it made Shego smile earnestly. 

“That can happen.” She purred and moved one of her hands to play with Kimmie’s hair. She heard Kim purring as well, at the touch. 

“As long as it’s just you.” Kim giggled, which made Shego raise her eyebrow again. 

“And who else would I come with?” 

Kim snorted, barely holding laughter, just thinking about what she was about to say. “I don’t know, Drakken seems to like you. Maybe he would stalk you here. Maybe he already has, and is watching us right now, jeal-” 

“Okay, that’s it, Pumpkin.” Shego rolled them over, so that she was on top now. “Never say that again, _ever_.” 

“Or what?” Kim teased and stuck her tongue out. 

“I will tie you to this bed and leave you like that until someone finds you, and you’ll live in eternal shame.” Shego sat up and grabbed Kim’s socks, that she had used for the same purpose earlier. “...and maybe gag you with your own panties, for better effect.” She smirked and glanced around to locate the discarded piece of underwear. 

“Spankin’!” Kim laughed, and Shego was _so_ close to actually tying her up. Instead she put the socks away. 

“...if you insist.” She lifted herself to roll Kim on her belly, but the redhead used it to tackle Shego on her back again. 

“Be nice.” Kim chided her and sat up, not noticing the look Shego was giving her. She was occupied glancing all over Shego’s body and admiring what she saw. 

“You’re the one who wanted spanking, Princess.” Shego smirked, but Kim just ignored that, already thinking about something else. She ran her hands along Shego’s sides and looked her in the eyes. 

“What do you like, Shego?” She asked, cause she really wasn't sure what to do now, even though she played so confident just a moment ago.

“Use this as an opportunity to learn a few things on your own, Kimmie.” Shego winked and her smile seemed genuine. 

Kim just looked at her for a while, so Shego sat up and put her arms around her waist. 

“Do you want me to tell you what to do or do you want to stop?” She caressed Kim’s back, getting a little worried, but much to her surprise, Kim giggled. 

“Oh, I was just admiring the view.” She kissed Shego and used the distraction to push the ink-haired woman back down, and then broke the kiss. She started kissing Shego’s neck right away, as she felt hands creeping down her back, to grab her butt, as her - now - captive turned her head to the side, to give Kim more access. 

She used it to kiss all over Shego’s neck, while her hand found its way to the chest. She grabbed Shego’s boob, getting a purr in response, and felt the hands sliding from her butt, on her thighs. She just flicked and pinched the nipple every couple seconds, while also going down with kisses slowly. After she got down to the other boob, she kissed it all around and only then decided to suck on the nipple, and she could hear panting clearly by then. 

She started sliding down after a while, which made Shego whine, but Kim just chuckled, taking hand off her boob as well. She grabbed her ex-captor’s hips, getting an appreciative murmur in response and moved her head a little to the side, so she could continue kissing down the thigh. Just as she heard Shego inhaling deeply, though, she just laid her head on the leg, while moving one of her hands to the other one. She started caressing the outer thigh and slowly made her way to the inner. She heard some rustling so she looked up, and noticed Shego put her hands above her head. 

She could hear Shego hold her breath, as her hand was slowly getting closer to Shego’s crotch. She smirked as her fingers brushed just a few millimeters off and a muscle on her partner’s thigh twitched, but she still hasn’t let out a sound. 

Kim decided to just go for it, there probably would be time for getting more reactions later on. She gently brushed Shego’s pussy, getting a loud gasp, and just rubbed it for a couple seconds, wondering what to do next. She didn’t really want to copy everything that was done to her, and she definitely had things to figure out. 

She was wondering if she should use her mouth, but decided not to in the end. She would just do things with her hand and watch reactions, and maybe get more inventive later on, if needed. 

“Princess, are you gonna do something, or just stare?” Shego snapped. She was turned on beyond measure, and she was hoping it didn’t show. But it was Kimmie, with whom she’s been rolling on the floor countless times for the last six years, and even saved her life a couple times, just so she could roll with her some more. Back then she told herself it was because she just wanted to kill Kimmie herself, but… she could do that pretty few times, and there Kim was, very much alive and going down on her. Shego realized she just has a thing for the damn redhead, but at least it seemed the _damn redhead_ might have a thing for her too - after all who in their right mind would let tonight happen, and be polite all the time, request things and then reciprocate? 

Kim giggled. “You told me to use this opportunity and that’s what I’m doing here.” She kissed Shego’s thigh and laid her head back. “Unless you want something specific now?” 

Shego closed her eyes and sighed. “Just do your thing… but faster.” 

Kim laughed and started playing with Shego’s clit, getting a surprised moan in return. 

“Oh, you like?” 

“No, I was just faking.” Shego snorted. “Of course I liked it, Prin-” She moaned mid-word, when Kimmie repeated what she just did. 

“Lose the snark, Shego.” Kimmie chided her, slipping her finger in and kissing her thigh. 

“Or what, Pumpkin?” Shego taunted, her head lifted to glare at the redhead. 

Kim just glanced back, taking her hand away. “Or I won’t continue.” 

They were staring each other down for a couple seconds, but Shego was perfectly aware she’s in a losing position. 

“Oh fine.” She groaned, relaxing and laying her head down. Kimmie kept looking a little longer, but then put her finger back in and started moving it around. She could hear Shego panting and even gasping, when she started circling around the clit with her thumb, but when she heard a moan, she knew that was the spot. She remembered the position her hand was in and took the fingers out, to spread the juices around Shego’s entrance. 

Shego gasped in surprise and whined quietly, and Kim - giggling internally - waited for a snarky comment that would normally follow, but there was none, so after waiting a couple seconds more, she just slid two of her fingers back in, found the spot again and just kept pressing at it, feeling somewhat proud of herself, listening to all the moans that Shego was letting out. She could feel the woman writhing as well, so she just smiled to herself and started kissing the thigh she was resting her head on, while also applying a little more pressure to her fingers, until she felt her lover stiffen, with her back arched. She waited until Shego’s body slumped back, and only then backed her hand and pulled herself up, to face still panting Shego. 

“How was it?” She smiled playfully, pecking the other woman’s nose. 

“Kimmie, I had no idea you were this good with vaginas.” Shego chuckled, putting her arms around the redhead and caressing her back. 

“Well… I do own one.” Kim snickered, making herself comfortable on top of her ink-haired lover. 

“Fair point.” Shego nodded and kissed Kimmie. They continued to make out for a couple minutes, until Kim had to break it, to yawn. Shego then realized it was probably late as fuck and they both should go to sleep. 

“You missed your movie.” She noticed, when she glanced at the TV. It was only showing the last frame of the end credits. 

“But I did have something better to do, so it’s okay.” Kim pecked her forehead and laid next to her. “I can always watch it again later.” 

“Go sleep Kimmie.” Shego kissed her forehead and sat up. 

Kim glanced at her, briefly appreciating the naked figure, but then focusing on the face. “Shego?” She said, unsure, reaching out to grasp her hand, but Shego got off the bed. 

“What?” The ink-haired woman turned off the TV and then walked back to the bed to lay by Kim again and cover them up. 

“Will you still be here in the morning?” Kim snuggled to her, the worry dissipating. 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily now, Princess.” Shego put her arms around Kimmie. “Of course I’ll be here in the morning.” 

After exchanging a few more kisses and smooches, they both fell asleep, content with how things were for now.

\----- Next morning -----

Kim woke up and just as she started wondering if yesterday was a dream, she realized she can feel something warm on her back. “Something warm” being Shego’s very much naked body, as well as a hand, caressing skin just under Kim’s boobs. 

“Good morning, Princess.” Shego purred in her ear.

“Good morning Shego.” Kim giggled and stretched. 

Shego moved her hand on the redhead’s hip and started caressing along her side. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby.” Kim nodded, purring and started wiggling under the covers to turn around, but Shego just grabbed her firmly with the other hand. 

“No, stay like that, Kimmie.” She slid her knee between Kim’s thighs, getting a surprised gasp. 

“Oh, you perv!” Kim giggled, but ceased any turning and just reached behind her to play with Shego’s hair. Shego used the lack of resistance to slip her hand between Kim’s legs. She felt Kimmie arching her back slightly and started playing with the clit, getting a soft moan. She moved her other hand to grab Kimmie’s boob and got another moan, and started nibbling on her ear, while also sliding her finger in Kim’s pussy. She felt the redhead arching more, as she moved her other hand from Kim’s boob, to her neck. Kim grabbed her palm with both her hands, but hadn’t tried to get it off, so Shego just started moving her fingers inside, making Kim gasp. 

They both were so into it, that they completely did not hear a lock clicking and the door opening. 

“KP, are you alright?!” Ron barged in and made two steps, unsure if he should run and help his friend or better not help in case he made things worse. 

“Ron?!” Kim squeaked, mortified. She stiffened visibly, not sure what to do. 

“Back off, Stoppable.” Shego growled, but never stopped moving her fingers. 

Kim, still shocked and very much embarrassed, was thinking how to get Ron out, fast.” Look Ron, I-” She gasped, barely holding out a moan, when Shego found the most pleasurable spot. “I’ll be fine, I can take care of Shego, please go!” 

“But KP, she’s literally strangling you!” Ron walked over another two steps towards them. “There’s no way you can defeat her like this!” 

“I can do anything, remember?” Kim chuckled, but her expression looked somewhat uncomfortable, she was still trying to hold back any noises she would make, was he not here. 

“This is between me and Kimmie, Stoppable.” Shego snarled, stopping her fingers. “Go away, before I decide to hurt you.” 

“KP? Are you sure?” Ron looked at Kim beseechingly, but she nodded. 

“Yeah, Ron, I’ve gotten out of worse! Just let the professor know that I will be late, please and thank you!” She smiled, which was much easier, now that Shego was not tormenting her. 

“Okay KP, you got it! See you later!” He glared at Shego doubtfully, one last time, before leaving. Kim finally started relaxing. 

“That was close!” She sighed and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. “I have no idea how he did not notice all the clothes on the floor.” 

She was expecting some kind of answer, maybe a laugh from Shego, but there was none. Instead, the ink-haired woman just pushed her finger in, hard, and Kim moaned loudly. 

“Ah, this is what I wanted to hear. Good.” Shego purred and nibbled on Kim’s ear again. 

“I thought I’d die.” Kim gasped, when she felt a thumb on her clit again. 

“Aw, are you ashamed of me, Kimmie?” Shego whispered in her ear, getting a soft moan in return. “Don’t want people to know who you’re sleeping with? Afraid about your reputation?” 

“No, but I’d rather not be walked on in such an embarrassing situation.” Kimie took Shego’s hand off her neck and started kissing the inside of her palm. 

“Gonna go to your classes?” Shego asked, right before pressing her finger hard in again, getting another loud moan. 

“I- I don’t know, taking care of you might take some time…” Kim chuckled weakly and moaned right after. 

“Should I make it quick?” Shego slid one of her fingers in Kim’s mouth as well as pressed harder the one inside her. 

“No, I’ll take Ron’s notes.” Kim mumbled and started sucking on the finger for a moment, before Shego got it away. 

“Do you want me to do anything specific, Kimmie?” Shego asked, lifting her head, to start nibbling on the redhead’s neck. 

“To be honest, everything you do is good, Shego.” Kim smiled, reaching one of her hands behind her to play with Shego’s hair again, making Shego purr. 

“Okay, Princess.” Ink-haired woman started sucking on Kim’s neck’s base and moving her fingers fast, causing the redhead to writhe and moan loudly for a couple minutes. Finally she almost squealed and stiffened for a few seconds, and Shego could feel the muscles twitching on her fingers. 

She got her hand out of the covers when she felt Kimmie relax, and started licking her fingers, while Kimmie was trying to calm her breath, still holding Shego’s other hand by her mouth. 

When Kim finally stopped panting, she kicked the covers off them and climbed on top of her lover. 

“What are you gonna do, Pumpkin?” Shego raised her eyebrow.

“Oh I have a few things in mind.” Kim giggled and kissed her.


End file.
